Las circunstancias
by Catherine Madison
Summary: Todos sabes lo que paso entre ellos demo...¿como se conocieron? esta es mi suposision! MinatoxKushina...no me culpen si algo esta mal, es cosa del manga xD


**Las circunstancias**

La villa oculta de la hoja era sin duda alguna la más poderosa de todas las existentes. Ninguna villa se atrevió nunca a subestimar su poder a temor de ser destruidas como otras muchas. En esa época el recién nombrado hokage o también conocido como Namikaze Minato debía ir a la villa del torbellino en busca de una posible tregua. Parecía pan comido pues el kage de esta villa había muerto tras el combate contra uno de los sannin de konoha. Caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la torre del Kage, buscando la sala de reuniones. Se paro delante de una gran puerta de madera, con unas espacies de zorros tallados en ella. Entró en la extensa habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos ojos nerviosos.

sed bienvenido Hokage-sama…hablo el más anciano.

Muchas gracias, Takeshi-sama. Respondió el joven Hokage haciendo una reverencia. Entonces… ¿ya lo han pensado?

si…Nosotros la villa oculta del torbellino nos rendimos y unimos a konoha. Termino el anciano.

¡ no! Grito una voz femenina.

Todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas hasta la puerta. Una chica de cabellos rojizos y tez morena, jadeaba en la puerta intentando recuperar el aire.

kushina! ¡¿que haces aquí?!

Gomen ne, anciano…demo! No veo la necesidad de que nuestra villa se rinda así como así. se quejo la pelirroja acercándose al rubio.

Kushina! Nuestra villa ya esta muy dañada, han habido demasiadas muertes y los sobrevivientes, mueren por enfermedades o hambre, hemos de resignarnos y aceptar el control de Konoha, nuestra villa muere Kushina y nuestra alianza con Konoha es la única que puede ayudarnos… ¿lo comprendes Kushina?

Kushina agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

si…lo comprendo Señor…

¡ note preocupes Kushina-san!

El rubio hokage poso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrojada kunoichi. Ella le miro con cara de profundo odio y aparto la mano del hokage.

No me toques… aunque a partir de ahora seamos aliados no significa que yo lo acepte…

Después de estas palabras la pelirroja paso por el lado del hokage y se marcho. El Hokage se quedo shokeado , nunca nadie le había hablado de esa forma o al menos desde que se había convertido en el Hokage.

Disculpe a Kushina, Minato-sama, es joven… y buena , siente un profundo rencor a konoha…se disculpo el anciano.

odio? ¿para que?

a sus padres…los asesinaron unos ninjas de konoha. La voz del anciano se escuchaba triste.

creo que se…creo que se como se siente…. Rebelo el ojiazul mientras ocultaba su rostro con unos mechones de cabello.

Mmm… ¿Qué quiere decir Minato-sama? Se aventuro un joven de cabellos blancos.

No es nada…si me disculpan. Dijo el Hokage mientras se marchaba.

La kunoichi pelirroja caminaba por el pasillo de la torre. Su rostro mostraba una gran cara de frustración.

_Maldita sea! Los ninjas de konoha son estupidos!...aun que e de admitir que era bastante mono…¡¿ pero en que piensas Kushina?! ¡ no puedes enamorarte! ¡ y aun menos de un ninja de Konoha! Debo ser fuerte…debo…vengar a mis padres._

Kushina-san!

Los pensamientos de la morena fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del rubio.

ps! No grites! Resulta molesto

Gomen Kushina-san…

se puede saber que quiere "hokage-sama" recalco la morena.

No me digas así…mi nombre es Minato, Namikaze Minato…dijo mientras extendía su mano. La morena se lo pensó pero también se la dio.

Kushina…Uzumaki Kushina se presento.

Kushina-san necesitaríamos kunoichis como tu en konoha…

por desgracia creó que será posible…

Bueno…espero verte pronto por konoha…dijo mientras se alejaba. La kunoichi se quedo quieta mirando como el rubio se iba.

ah! se me olvidaba! Dijo el hokage mientras caminaba. Mis padres también fueron asesinados…pero yo no guardo rencor a sus asesinos, pues como habían hecho mis padres, ellos habían matado a alguien que amenazaba a su villa y seres queridos…es una perdida de tiempo, vengar algo que la vida determino…hasta pronto Kushina-san. Dijo el rubio, mientras giraba para mostrar una sincera sonrisa y luego desaparecer. Kushina quedo petrificada ante las palabras del rubio. Bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y levanto la vista con una gran sonrisa.

_Namikaze Minato…eres una persona bastante especial…_

La kunoichi siguió caminando hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Fin

Yupi! Eh escrito un fic de la pareja más extraña y sin datos en un record de una media hora…que guay no? Bueno…este fic se me ocurrió estando en casa de mi abuela, más aburrida que los reyes magos en verano…bueno envíenme reviews :D


End file.
